torikellyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bottled Up
"Bottled Up" is a song by Tori Kelly. It appears on the Target edition of her debut album, Unbreakable Smile as a exclusive track. Trivia *Tori released an acoustic live performance of the song onto her Youtube channel on June 20, 2015. *Tori also says the phrase "bottled up" in her song "Art of Letting You Go." Videos Tori Kelly - Bottled Up (Acoustic) Lyrics This is a story of a girl broken-hearted Messed up her head, she's so guarded Don't get me started, whoa It's cause of you that I got this thick skin I don't wanna let nobody in All the pain just stayed in place And I kept it all tucked away for so long, so long, so long, oh I just wanna yell And I just wanna throw it all in your face It's silly that I've always felt this way You'd never know I just wanna yell You know that I can only take so much And I don't wanna keep it bottled up anymore, anymore Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Whoa, I don't wanna keep it bottled up I was there, hanging on by a string Trying to give you my everything Yeah, that's what they all sing, yeah You don't know what you put me through Trying so hard just to prove to you That I got something to say But I kept it all tucked away for so long, so long, so long, oh But now I just wanna yell I just wanna throw it all in your face It's silly that I've always felt this way But you'd never know, oh oh I just wanna yell You know that I can only take so much And I don't wanna keep it bottled up anymore, anymore Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, yeah Whoa, anymore Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh, uh yeah I never talked about the way I really felt You put my heart through hell, thought you knew me so well But, uh-uh, just waiting for me to fail But I'm doing the opposite and I can't wait to tell the whole world You're the one you said would eat me up Remember when I told you that I wasn't good enough? And yes, started to believe you, I felt like giving up Left me with a dream crushed and your empty words stuck to me I didn't wanna ever feel like that again So I locked up any kind of emotion, but I got the keys and I'm ready now Set the caged bird free, time to let it out I just wanna yell, yeah This way, yeah, you never know I just wanna yell You know that I can only take so much I don't wanna keep it bottled up anymore, anymore Whoa oh oh oh, oh oh, yeah Keep it bottled up, I don't wanna keep it bottled up, anymore Yeah, yeah I don't wanna keep it bottled up anymore No more, no more Category:Songs Category:Unbreakable Smile songs